battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Coaxial Machine Gun
For the similar class of weapons, see Machine Gun A Coaxial Machine Gun is a machine gun fitted to a coaxial mount as a secondary weapon beside a vehicle's main weapon. This allows the machine gun to be aimed by use of the main gun control. It is used to engage infantry or other "soft" targets when the main gun collateral damage would be excessive, or to conserve main gun ammunition. Throughout most of the series, medium machine guns are used as coaxial weapons. Battlefield 3 introduces coaxial heavy machine guns as an alternative for main battle tanks. Battlefield 1942 Coaxial machine guns are mounted on medium and heavy tanks. Axis tanks carry an MG34 and Allied tanks an M1919. They are very effective against infantry and light vehicles, although with limited ammo (400 rounds) and a relatively short overheat time. Battlefield 2 The M240C, PKT, MG3A1 and Type 85 HMG all make an appearance as the coaxial-mounted secondary weapons of the M1A2 Abrams, T-90, Leopard 2A6, and Type 98, respectively. Their stats are identical: although multiple variants of the Type 85, PKT, and M2 Browning appear, the coaxial variants have no difference. They each feature low spread, a moderate rate of fire, a high damage, and infinite ammo. However, each one is also prone to overheating with prolonged fire. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Alternate Weapon Package vehicle specialization in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 adds either the M240C on the M1A2 Abrams, or the PKT on the T-90. Both do a damage of 12.5 at close range to 11.2 at long range. They are very accurate, can kill in very few rounds, and have a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute although they do have an overheat time. Like the Battlefield 2 coaxial machine gun, it has unlimited ammo. Battlefield 1943 Much like Battlefield 1942, the coaxial machine guns mounted on the tanks for both factions are an MG34 or an M1919. IJN tanks have a similar kind of coaxial machine gun for balancing reasons. The coaxial machine gun is very effective against infantry, aircraft and jeeps. The coaxial machine gun is also surprisingly very accurate for a machine gun and can easily obtain headshots at medium range. Battlefield Play4Free Both the M240C and PKT appears as a coaxial variation, they can be used by M1A2 Abrams and T-90, if the player chooses the Tank Coaxial Machinegun Training option. They do a significant amount of damage, and have a decently short reload time (which is reduced with subsequent upgrading of the training), although they suffer from a low magazine capacity and low rate of fire. Battlefield 3 Coaxial LMG is a specialization that provides an MBT, IFV or Tank Destroyer driver with an anti-infantry secondary weapon. Depending on the vehicle, either the M240C or PKT light machine gun is mounted in-line with the vehicle's main weapon. They can be used by M1 Abrams and T-90 MBTs, the LAV-25 and BMP-2M IFVs as well as the M1128 Mobile Gun System and the 2S25 Sprut Tank Destroyers. Its high volume of fire provides excellent suppression against infantry, at the cost of the occasional overheat. The reticle is composed of a partial crosshair and box corners with a center dot. Each bullet inflicts 15.6–20.0 damage, somewhat less than the infantry LMGs. However, tank users benefit from completely steady fire free of recoil, and the tank's armor and mobility. The 610 m/s muzzle velocity is comparable to the M240B, average among LMGs. Battlefield 4 The Coaxial LMG is set to return in Battlefield 4 as a vehicle weapon specialization, functioning similarly to the one seen the Battlefield 3. Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Specializations of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Machine Guns Category:Specializations Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4